Life is Strange: Before the Storm
Life Is Strange: Before the Storm ist ein Prequel zum ersten Teil von Life Is Strange. Erstmals gab es Anfang Juni (2017) Spekulationen um ein Prequel, als das Gamestudio Deck Nine ein neues Projekt ankündigte und von ihrer Website ein paar Screenshots geleaked wurden. Am 11. Juni wurde dann auf der E3 das Prequel mit einem Trailer offiziell angekündigt. Die erste Episode erschien am 31. August 2017. Die zweite Episode erschien am 19. Oktober 2017. Entwickelt wird das Spiel von Deck Nine und gepublished von Square Enix. Es handelt um die Vorgeschichte von Chloe vor dem ersten Teil von Life Is Strange. In den geleakten Screenshots und dem Trailer sieht man Chloe, wie sie ihren Vater verliert, die Blackwell Academy besucht, Rachel kennenlernt, mit Frank rumhängt und zum Punk wird. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack des Prequels Before the Storm besteht aus lizenzierten Songs einzelner Künstler sowie einem eigens für das Spiel von der Londoner Indie-Folk und Shoegazing-Band Daughter geschriebenen Score. Siehe auch Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Soundtrack). Handlung Episode 1: Erwacht [[Episode 1: Erwacht|thumb]] Chloe lernt Rachel Amber bei einem Konzert kennen und die beiden erleben einen unvergesslichen Abend miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen heißt es allerdings zurück in die Realität: Chloe muss sich eine Standpauke von ihrer Mutter anhören, sich mit deren Freund David Madsen und später diversen Nervensägen in der Schule herumschlagen. Als sie sich gerade auf einen weiteren langweiligen Schultag eingestellt hat, taucht Rachel Amber plötzlich wieder auf und überredet sie zu einem spontanen Ausflug. Die beiden fahren mit dem Zug in die Natur und was als schöner Tag und Beginn einer besonderen Freundschaft begonnen hat, entwickelt sich schnell zu einer emotionalen Katastrophe. -> zum Hauptartikel Episode 2: Schöne Neue Welt [[Episode 2: Schöne Neue Welt|thumb]] Während die Familienleben von Chloe und Rachel weiter zerfallen, blüht ihre Freundschaft auf, und die zwei reden davon, gemeinsam fortzulaufen. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen, will Chloe etwas für Frank Bowers erledigen. Dadurch bringt sie sich in Gefahr und entdeckt die hässlichere Seite von Arcadia Bay ... Episode 3: Die Hölle ist leer [[Episode 3: Die Hölle ist leer|thumb]] Life is Strange: Before the Storm ist das Prequel zu dem BAFTA-gekrönten Abenteuer und rast auf seinen dramatischen Abschluss zu, als Rachel die Wahrheit über ihre Familie erfährt und Chloes Unterstützung mehr braucht denn je. In der Zwischenzeit macht Chloe gefährliche Entdeckungen, die sie dazu zwingen, den Mut und die Stärke für einige der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens zu finden ... Bilder Chloe - Train.jpg |Chloe steht vor einem Zug Chloe and Rachel.jpg|Chloe und Rachel sitzen gemeinsam in einem Zug Chloe - Styles.jpg|Verschiedene Varianten des Designs von Chloe Chloe and Punks.jpg arcadia_bay_view.jpg|Überblick über Arcadia Bay Blackwell Acadamy.jpg|Blackwell Acadamy Old Sawmill.jpg|Eine alte Sägemühle Crow.jpg Fire.jpg Before-the-storm chloe-in-room.png Before-the-storm punks.png Before-the-storm chloe-at-blackwell.png Before-the-storm chloe-and-rachel-view.png Before-the-storm chloe-and-rachel-happy.png Before-the-storm chloe-and-joyce.png Life is strange before the storm.jpg Trailer LIFE IS STRANGE BEFORE THE STORM - Launch-Trailer Life is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay – Chloe & David Life is Strange Before the Storm Announce Trailer E3 2017 en:Life is Strange: Before the Storm es:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm fr:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm pl:Life is Strange: Before the Storm pt-br:Life is Strange: Before the Storm ru:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Kategorie:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm